


Date Night

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [27]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg discuss the definition of a date and how it applies to them
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me two prompts and said to choose whichever plot bunny got me for them...so I did both.

“Are we on a date right now?”

Nick bites his lower lip, becomes suddenly _very _conscious of the centimeters of free space between him and Greg, of his arm hanging around Greg’s shoulder, of their feet tangled and crossed together on Nick’s coffee table. 

“Not really a date if we’re at home, is it?” Nick muses, shifting himself away from Greg a little.

Greg just leans onto him in return.

“I mean…we _are _alone, just the two of us, you made me dinner–a very _good _and expensive dinner, might I add–and you opened one of those bottles of wine that should only be drank on a special occasion…like a _date.” _

“Alright, G, you got me. But…can we not call it a ‘date?’“

Greg furrows his eyebrows, his lips part as if to say something, but he just huffs a frustrated breath. 

“Not-not because I don’t _want _it to be…you know, a-a date,” Nick stammers, reaching a hand towards Greg after he got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. “It’s just that…”

“You’re still afraid, aren’t you?” 

“Afraid of what?”

“Of being with me.”

“No! Greg, no!” Nick stands up, tries to touch Greg’s shoulder, but he bats Nick’s hand away.

“Then what is it, Nick? You never wanna go anywhere, never want to hold hands or kiss or _touch _in public–”

“PDA is just gross, man–”

“After years and years of secret flirting and stolen glances, you just keep wanting to keep this relationship buried in the ground instead of letting it-letting it blossom out, you know?”

A beat, and Greg’s cheeks are as red as the wine that he could use another sip of right now.

“Ok, bad metaphor, but the point stands!” 

Nick’s face is just frozen in an incredulous, lost haze, as if he were not even talking to the Greg he knows and loves at all. 

“Greg, listen, I-I love you, man, and it’s not that I don’t want the whole world to know about us, I do, I would love _nothing _more, but it’s just-just that…”

He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, doesn’t know what he could say to make Greg understand.

“I have a bad track record with dates, alright?”

Greg scoffs, doesn’t buy it.

“It’s true, and you know it!” 

“Yeah, cause you’ve had what, all of three dates in the past ten years? Is this still about that waitress that night at the diner?” 

Nick begins to stammer again, and Greg holds up a hand.

“No, you know what, save it. I’m tired, I think I should head home.”

Greg brushes past Nick, grabs his jacket, his hand is on the door knob when Nick comes up behind him, reaches one hand over Greg’s shoulder to keep the door closed, the other fidgeting with the end of his shirt. Greg shudders, feeling Nick’s shivering breath on the back of his neck, can feel the tip of his tongue sticking out onto Greg’s skin. 

“Sleep over? Please?” Nick whispers into his ear in a low, desperate plea. 

Greg spins around and can’t say no to the look of sincerity in Nick’s eyes, no matter how annoyed or mad he gets with him. 


End file.
